


We're all in this together!

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is (almost) Troy Bolton, Liam has an embarrassing picture of himself, Louis says that he is Gabriella Montes but Sharpay Evans is his soulmate, M/M, Niall & Zayn as the plastics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to help in the musical”<br/>Louis is not even blinking, Perrie drops all the bells to the floor, Liam does a bad stitch to his Santa suit and “Let it Snow” by Michael Buble is now in replay. Is the Apocalypse in two seconds, and Harry Styles is walking to him, with a little smirk and his ice-skates are not in his hands anymore, and Harry Styles is making this so awkward. Only when he is two feet apart from him, his soul comes back from death.<br/>This is not real.<br/>“Harry Styles” – Louis knew him, Louis knows who is who ruinned his musical two consecutive years.<br/>“Louis Tomlinson"<br/>"Why do you think we need help? I mean, Who did say to you we need it?”- Harry Styles is sweating and Louis is so happy for this.</p><p> </p><p>Or The /horrible/school's musical where Elf 1 falls in love with Elf 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all in this together!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a success thanks to Dani so, thanks bae for helping me! Te debo una!
> 
> Warning: The ammount of High School Musical references are embarrassing.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Sadly.

 

* * *

The christmas musical was a nightmare, actually an actual hell, full of glitter, flickering lights, and only a few students are brave enough to sing acapella “All I Want for Christmas is You”, what Louis means is that He knows why this happens: _Who will be part of the most forgettable event of the year? Who Will be Rodolfo, the reindeer? Who would be directed by Louis Tomlinson?_  Nevertheless, Louis still blames the Hockey team, which in this type of High School Musical universe where he lives, the finals are always in the same day as the musical. And Louis doesn’t blame people who prefers to watch fit and cute boys fighting with theirs sticks. Louis **loves** that too though they are a little _–little, sure-_ violent, more than seeing Perrie Edwards trying to shake bells at the same time Liam Payne is dancing with his Santa’ suit while Louis drop glitter in Liam’s head.

But Christmas is a time of miracles and Louis, who insists that he lives in this fucking HSM universe, is not surprised when Harry Styles walks in the theater stumbling, with his wet curls all over his face, wearing skinny _really_ skinny jeans and his ice skates in his hands.

_“I want to help in the musical”_

  
Louis is not even blinking, Perrie drops all the bells to the floor, Liam does a bad stitch to his Santa suit and “Let it Snow” by Michael Buble is now in replay. Is the Apocalypse in two seconds, and Harry Styles is walking to him, with a little smirk and his ice-skates are not in his hands anymore, and Harry Styles is making this so awkward. Only when he is two feet apart from him, his soul comes back from death.

 _This is not real._  
_“Harry Styles”_ – Louis knew him, Louis knows who is who ruinned his musical two consecutive years.

_“Louis Tomlinson"_

  
_"Why do you think we need help? I mean, Who did say to you we need it?”-_ Harry Styles is sweating and Louis is so happy for this.

 _“I read sings in the corridor, they said that you need cast and I said “yeah, i’m gonna do it”,_ i wanted to be part of this a long time ago but you know, this is the only year in which the final is a week before the musical, so i took the chance”- Louis hates him, don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t hate Harry for being Harry. Because everyone in the school was so closed minded until Harry came out of the closet and the bullying stopped and people started to see the truth. Being gay -or bisexual, like Harry- is fucking okay. But his stupid hockey team. They were in every final -4 years in a row, GO DINOSAURS!- and people didn't appreciate Liam who is a good –excellent- Singer, Perrie who knows how to move the bells, or even Jade Thirllwall who was a good Mrs. Santa last year, or Aiden Grimshaw who was an excellent elf number one. But it’s the hockey team fault that people don’t know about how talented they are, not Harry's, so Louis can't hate him very much, just a little. And Harry is their capitain and Harry is also cute, he looks like Troy fucking Bolton and this is why Louis hates him. Just a little.

_Just a little._

_“I did it Lou, sorry. I put them there”_ – Oh Liam old friend, Oh Liam fucking Payne who did this to Louis.  
_“You’re in, Styles, but don’t fuck it, alright?”_ \- Harry smiles and it’s confirmed that probably in the AU where Louis lives, Harry Styles is a perfect Troy Bolton.

* * *

When Louis is lying on his bed, now wearing only his striped pajamas and a cup of tea on his lamp tables. After a day of School, all his body hurts and his mind is full of things, like his Maths homework (yeah, he didn’t do it), Perrie’s costume, and fucking Harry Styles, who was trying to be useful during the rehersals but he was only doing vocals and juggling with little christmas balls.

And then something is hitting his window, Louis looks at the clock: 2 a.m. _What the fuck?_

  
He jumps from his bed like it burned, on tiptoe he walks to the window, with him his Capitain America’s shield, holding it like his life depended on it. His blue curtains are open and he's staring at the face of the devil.

Harry Styles with a big _BIG_ coat and a nice gryffindor scarf –it looks even more expensive than Louis’ life- throwing rocks at his window and snow falling from his hair. Stupid Troy Bolton cliche.  
Louis goes downstairs trying to not do a sound, signals of him going downstairs would wake his mum and he wasn't want it. Anyway, Louis feels himself pathetic because of what he's doing, he is leaving his safe and warm room for a pretty boy. _The prettiest boy in town_. It’s 2 a.m. Also, Louis is having some problems answering his own questions, so when he opens the door all of them leak from his mouth.

 _a) Why do you know this is my house?_  
_b) Why do you know that was my window?_  
_c) Where did you buy that Gryffindor scarf?_  
_d) Are you stalking me, Harry Styles?_

Harry looks confused as hell, so, Louis takes a breathe and looks at Harry’s face, his lips are almost purple and his hands are probably very cold.

  
_“Be quiet, please”_

  
Later, they are drinking tea, the snow is falling outside Louis’ yard, and Harry breaks the ice.

 _“I know that this is your house, because my mom is best friends with your mom, i mean, maybe you know her, my mom is Anne Cox”_ \- P _erfect, Harry’s mom is best friends with his mom and he didn’t know it until 2 seconds ago. P E R F E C T._ Louis nods and Harry continues- _"And I hit all the windows, to be honest_ "- Harry smirks and Louis knows probably everyone in Doncaster would die to see it. Louis is not enjoying the smirk. Not at all.

  
_"And why are you Styles at my house this late?"_ \- Harry looks at him with his soft face. His face which has all the Christmas colors, his pinky lips, his deep green eyes and his curly hair which makes his head a little big but in a nice way. Louis thinks of a Justin Bieber's song.

_"'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips that’s a merry, merry Christmas”_

_“I couldn't stop thinking about the musical and I got an idea"_ \- And he is smiling like he got a really good idea. Louis knows that Harry's idea probably sucks.- _"We can ice-skate it"_

 _  
_ Louis knew it. It sucks.

_  
“I don't ice-skate, it's a terrible idea"_

_  
“I can teach you!"_

_  
“No”_

_  
“Yes!"_

_  
“Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? ¡No! with two exclamation points!"_

_  
“Yes, Lou, yes, we can, please, i can teach you and the musical can be a success!"-_ Harry Styles is pounting, his hair is everywhere and his eyes are shining and Louis remembers why he hates -just a little- Harry Styles. Because Harry Styles can do the impossible, possible.

_  
“Well, but not tomorrow, I have to go christmas-shopping with Liam"_

  
“Yes!"- He cheers and If Louis forgets that is Harry Styles who is doing it, He can say that it's adorable. _\- "Tomorrow I have hockey practice, but Tuesday after school it's okay, isn't it?"_

* * *

 

 _"Are we going to ice-skate? Where?"-_ Louis hates that Liam is so excited about the "news", because it's a terrible idea, and probably Harry Styles is doing it so he can ruin Louis' life -musical- another year. 4 years in a row.

  
"Harry said that he would talk to Mister Cowell so we can use the ice hockey rink"- Liam smiles and throws a sweater for his sister in the shopping cart and grabs nice pots for his mother.  
"Perrie works teaching ice-skating to little kids, you know?"- Liam says and, of course, Louis wouldn't forget that. Every year Louis would take his little sisters and Perrie would babysist them so Louis can go to make out with some pretty boy. Last year was Aiden Grimshaw. - _"And in my old school, I was part of the hockey team. Louis this is going to be a success!"-_ Louis laughs, because he laughs everytime he sees that stupid picture of Liam smiling with a black eye.

* * *

 

“ _We need more cast_ "- It's the first thing that comes out of Harry's pretty mouth. He is softly lying his body agaisnt his locker. Louis is watching him through a mirror in his own locker. Harry looks like sin. Wet curls paired with some white t-shirt and the school hockey team pants. Even his stupid Calvin Klein perfume smells nice.

 _"Silly me, I didn't think about it! Why did Liam put a million of signs in the school?_ "- He doesn't want to be sarcastic but...Harry Styles is annoying.

 _"I know two people, they can help, they are the best!_ "- Louis knows whose are these people. Years ago He and Aiden named them "The Plastics" because they were like a beautiful tribute to Regina George's friends from Mean Girls.

 _"Troy Bolton calling his pack of wildcats to save the most forgettable event of the year_ " - Sarcasm plus High School Musical references, Louis is the king of Sarcasm-land. Harry frowns, opens his locker. And of fucking course, Styles-Tomlinson, their lockers are next to each other. Louis didn't even noticed it until today.-" _Anyways, see you and your wildcats at the theather"_

 _"Yes!"_ \- Harry cheers as always, and Louis wants to hate him more than ever. But he is just looking at him through the mirror weirdly fonding- _"I was thinking...you know, the stage is pretty empty, we can make some things with little-_

 _"Talk about that with Jade Thirlwall and Jesy Nelson, you should tell them your ideas, they are doing Santa's house and workshop but new ideas are welcome any time"-_ The mirror is not reflecting Harry's face anymore. He hates that Harry now is trying to steal his role as director of the play. Harry fucking Styles.

The bell rings, Louis takes his Chemistry book and they close their lockers simultaneously, when Louis just did two steps to his classroom a hand in his elbow is twisting him around.

 _"Thanks for letting me help, it means a lot."_ \- Harry's face was so close that Louis notices the blue in his green eyes and Louis thinks that Harry Styles can not be a lot of things, but hot-attractive as hell is not one.

  
Maybe Louis is not hating Harry anymore. Louis doesn't know what to do with that information.

  
_"Help is always okay"-_ Harry is just a few more centimetres closer and Louis can't believe that in his weird High School Musical Alternative Universe Gabriella and Troy are going to kiss in the corridor in the first movie without Chad cockblocking them like a professional.

But in real life, Harry just kisses him in the cheek and runs to his English classroom while yelling about seeing him later in the theather.

* * *

 

Zayn Malik, normal 17 year old guy, not dumb but not so clever either, who has written in his locker "If you concentrate well on the paper, any kind of class is an art class". And of course, he is part of the hockey team.

  
And Niall Horan is there too, Louis doesn't know shit about Niall's locker, but once Liam joked about seeing a graffiti that said "It's Niall, bitch". And Louis thinks is a pretty relevant thing about Niall Horan. And clearly, he is like Harry Styles' right hand in the hockey team.

  
Louis drops his bag and walks in the group's direction. He clear his throat and Harry turns to him, Louis is spechlees, every faction in Harry's face more perfect than earlier when he saw him in the corridor, his eyes are green as the grass, his lips are the strawberry color, and his curls just trapped under a headband. a fucking "Go dinosaurs!" headband. World is wicked and Louis is so weak.

 _"Louis, they are Zayn and Niall"-_ Harry is smiling. Louis can't breathe.

  
_“No Harry, they are Rodo and Rodolfo, the reindeer"_ \- Harry smiles like the world is shinning just in front of his pretty eyes and shows his dimples. Louis is so weak, he can't stop looking at Harry's face, his eyes are buried in Harry's eyes. He is looking at Louis as well, Louis feels his hands sweat and he can't breathe, like he really is gasping for air in public. For a pretty boy who is looking just straight at his mouth and then at his eyes. Louis definitely needs mouth-to-mouth from Harry. His green eyes closer and closer and they are close but Louis thinks that it's not enough, he wants more, and more because _fucking god, Harry is the prettiest person alive. And of course, Louis is not hyperventilating in public just in vane._

Every centimeter, every faction, every curl, every Zayn or Niall's little laughs are reduced to Harry's lips, perfect pink lips and Louis wants to ignore the feel of that once he has a taste he won't be able to let it go. Harry smiles like he is asking something, and Louis thinks he nods, like some supernatural force moved his head. Because of course Louis feels so out of his body that it hurts.

  
And then, something is falling, hitting very loud on the stage just behind Louis. And sadly, it can't be ignored, and when all of the turn to see what happened, Louis saw it, Liam dressed in his Santa custome standing in the middle of the stage with his ice-skates on the stage floor. Also Liam is blushing and he is probably dying inside, smiling through the pain or something because he is opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

  
_"Daddy Santa"-_ Zayn whispers, but anyways, everybody hears it. Then they are laughing and Louis thinks this The Outcasts meet The Wildcats can work.

* * *

Louis feels every cell of his body frezee, every organ stopping and not working, Louis is going to die. Thanks to Harry Styles and his brilliant idea.

  
His fingers look like stalactites when he is tying his laces, and his alien socks are not warming his feet anymore. When Harry Styles makes his triumphal arrival, Louis's made a total of two rounds to the rink, god bless the railing. Harry is wearing his rich as fuck coat and his Gryffindor scarf and he looks like sin, _as always._

 _"Troy Bolton, you are late to your date"_ \- And Harry smiles with his best confused face and then he is skating in Louis' direction and taking his hand like a proper gentleman.

  
_"Date?"_ \- Harry asks giggling. _GIGGLING_. Louis is still so weak.

 _“Rule #3 of dating: all dates are official, whether the boy knows it or not."_ \- Louis' impression of Gabriella Montes' friend is awful, so awful that Harry is laughing with his hand on his mouth, and then he has this strange frog alike face again.- _"High School Musical 2, Harry"_ \- Harry laughs again and sighs. He is so pretty.

" _My sister just made me watch the first one, I'm sorry_ "- Louis tries to move his hand but, he trips over his feet and he bumps into Harry's chest. A second later, they are lying in the ice.

  
Harry is laughing in his neck and all his body is hot, and they are covered by Harry's expensive coat. And Harry is moving just a little with his gloveless hands on the sides of Louis' head, Louis thinks that maybe his prayers to make this cliché happen have been heard and they are kissing, Louis doesn't how or when it happened, but they are kissing without hesitantion and Louis confirms his feelings, he can't let this boy go. He can't stop kissing his lips, which are soft, and the kiss is sweet but passionate and hot too. Both are smiling like idiots in the kiss and Louis moves his head to have a better angle and the cool is not bothering him, not even the pain in his spine after the fall, all his universe is reduced to the kiss, the sweet and hot and apple taste kiss. His hands are playing with Harry's curls. _Soft and silky._

 _-"Wow, it's a public ice rink guys!"-_ Louis knows that voice. Perrie. They get up eventually and Louis just looks at Perrie who is smiling at them. He shows his finger at her and takes Harry's hand. _  
_

* * *

 

Harry Styles is shirtless, and cuddling agaisnt his right side, nuzzling his arm's skin like a kitten. Louis believes in God again.

 _"I thought you wanted to ruin the musical"_ \- Harry looks at him with wide eyes, Louis maybe should said it weeks ago but in the end, it wasn't so relevant and now he has the courage to say it without feeling that Harry is going to run away.

 

" _Why?_ "- Louis tries to not moan at the post nap Harry's voice. _Rasp and deep_

 

 _"Because Harry Styles, the most popular, the prettiest and most loved, is going to ruin his image begin part of the horrible Christmas musical, and then he is going to flirt with some Louis Tomlinson"-_ Harry sighs and then looks at Louis' eyes.

  
_"Have you see Louis Tomlinson? He is so hot, so talented, and so bossy but he is just like that because is his nature!"_ \- Louis blushes and steals a kiss from Harry's mouth- _"I don't know what's the 'bad' thing about flirting with you"_ \- Louis gives him another peck and cuddle him more, Louis loves him so much.- _"Besides, to be honest, the first time I saw you took my breathe away, and I tried to watch the plays you were in but you know...the finals and the plays didn't go hand-in-hand. Also, you never were at your locker, you were always with Liam."_ Louis can't stop thinking about Harry pinning over him. Unreal situations. _"Until I told my sister Gemma, and she was just tired of me talking about you that she physically forced me to went to the theater that day, she literally pushed me through the door!"_ \- Both laugh because Harry is so embarrassed and it's so cute. Louis is so in love with this weirdo.

  
Harry moves and he is kissing Louis's chest, making a nice purple lovebite just over his heart. Harry is so fond of Louis' body by now, all their past weeks have been just sex, making out, doing some couple-y thing, classes, rehearsals, working on the ice hockey rink skills. Louis lets go a little moan, and Harry's movin his hands down in his chest and Harry's mouth is now playing with Louis' underwear. And Louis moans louder this time because sometimes Harry is such a tease.  
_"Who knew that romantic talks turn Harry Styles on?"_ Louis jokes and Harry smiles and take off Louis' and his own underwear.

* * *

 

_“Santa?”_

  
_“Here"_

  
_“Rodo and Rodolfo?”_

_“Right here, bro…and Zayn's here too, he is just sleeping”_

_  
“Wake him up, Niall, for God's sake, he can't be sleeping, we are out in ten!"_

  
“Yes, sir!"

_"Miss Santa?”_

_  
“Perrie here”_

  
“Elf one is me. Elf two?"

Louis feels two strongs arms wrapping around his waist, holding him against a chest and a sweet kiss lands behind his ear. _"Elf two is here"_ \- Harry is kissing his nape just the way Louis' likes- _"Relax love"_ \- Louis throws his head back and pecks his boyfriend's lips. Louis is so lucky. 

* * *

Harry Styles as (the) star of the musical, and the play beginning a week before the final are the Christmas miracles that invoke a large group of people, in fact, Louis can't even see his family among the crowd.

  
Until he sees the girls, with their red beanies and white gloves, Lottie with her blonde hair and Fizzy taking selfies with Daysie, and of course his mom talking with Anne and Gemma. Since Louis and Harry told their parents about their relationship, Anne and Jay's friendship has risen from the ashes like a Fenix.

* * *

The lights are off and the melody of _"Jingle Bells"_ is filling the stadium, Liam adjusts his microphone, and they are out. Liam, his two reindeer, and Perrie who is behind them. People starts clapping and Louis can't stop smiling. When he looks at Harry, he is smiling too.

  
They skate to the center of the rink and Louis can't see nothing more than Harry singing at his right and Liam pretending to be Santa and Zayn smiling shaking his horns. Everything is so perfect that Louis would cry.

* * *

 

The musical was a success, just perfect. Nobody fell _-Maybe Liam once but everyone pretends that it didn't happen_ \- , nobody failed a note and Phoebe threw her favourite teddy bear at the ice.  
A week after that, Louis is in the same stadium, but now he is part of the crowd, watching his friends and his fit and perfect boyfriend kicking some asses from North East High School. Harry scored 4 goals in a row and Louis can't be prouder to be wearing a shirt with his boyfriend's surname and number behind and a headband with green letters which say "Go Dinosaurs!".

  
_"What team? Dinosaurs!_  
_What team? Dinosaurs! With the head in the game!"_ \- Louis laughs to himself at the funny thought.

* * *

Harry hugs him and Louis can't stop smiling because he is so in love, and besides he is all wet because Zayn dropped all the champagne in his head _-Zayn scored the last goal and apparently thats some special thing_ -, Harry is kissing his neck.

Harry lifts him up and Louis wraps his legs around his waist, and then they are spinning and Louis laughs because they are going to fall but he can't stop laughing and smiling. When his feet are touching the ice again, Harry's eyes can't be more full of pride and love. Louis wants to kiss his big smile until they are dying because of the cold.

-I love you, baby- Louis says without any doubt.  
-I love you too- They are centimeters apart, despite Harry wearing his ice skate, they are frozen. The world is spinning at high speed, but they are frozen. _fuck the world, Louis wants to live in this moment forever._ When Harry places a hand in his jaw, their mouths are so close but so far. Like a fucking cliché.

Someone _-fucking Niall-_ clears it's throat and they have to separate, and Louis wants to kill Niall with his eyes. But then he sees the beautiful gold trophy in his hands and unwraps his arms from around Harry.

_"Captain, it's time to take the photo"_

Harry smiles and takes the trophy, but not before turning his head and giving Louis a sweet kiss. _Because Harry Styles is not Troy Bolton, he is won't let anyone stop him from kissing his cute boyfriend in the middle of a championship celebration._

 

_Fin*_

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos or comments and let me know if you liked it!!!!


End file.
